Children of the Mother
by Donna Z
Summary: Latie is restless, after Ayla leaves. So she and her family, with Mamut, go on a journey to a far-off place that will change her life forever...Pleas READ/REVIEW
1. Children of Mut

Anyone who has any ideas for the name, personality, or history of the man in Latie's dream, please email me. I'm very interested in all suggestions. Anyone who provides a good character will be given a cameo appearance.   
  
  
Latie paused and took a look about Lion Camp. It had been only two years since Ayla and Jondalar had left to go back to the Zelandonii, but now Latie doubted if the two would still recognize the Camp at all. So many drastic changes had occurred!  
  
The young woman's eyes passed over every hearth. In her own Hearth, the Lion Hearth, life was almost unchanged. Danug had grown up significantly in the past two years, and at seventeen, many mistook him for Talut, the headman. Danug had recently decided to join with a young woman from Mammoth Camp named Wendie. Wendie was small and thin and very delicate looking, with an almost translucent complexion and beautiful golden hair and large brown eyes. The two of them would become mates at the next Summer Meeting.   
  
Wymez, Nezzie's brother, had moved into the Hearth after last year's Summer Meeting, when Ranec was joined to Tricie. Ranec had surprised the entire camp by deciding to mate only a year after Ayla's departure, but Latie suspected Nezzie had urged him to join quickly. It was a good idea, though - this way, the pain of the love of Ranec's life leaving would be lessened. Ranec now lived in Wolf Camp with Tricie, Ralev, and her new daughter, Sylvie.   
  
After Ranec left, Wymez, who had shared the Fox Hearth with Ranec previously, could not bear to live alone. So the quiet flint knapper moved in with his sister, Nezzie, Latie's mother. It was expected.  
  
Latie next viewed the Mammoth Hearth. The years had cast a pall over Mamut, also. He looked gaunt and thin, slept often, and had long sicknesses. Walking was difficult for him, with his advanced arthritis, and Latie realized that he spent more of his time meditating with each passing moon. She speculated that he would return to the Great Earth Mother, Mut, very soon. Crozie and Manuv had already died, last year, and Mamut was far older than they.  
  
Aurochs Hearth, however, had changed the most dramatically. Tulie, the Headwoman, was now visibly older, though not frail. Her mate, Barzec, had been killed not a moon ago when he was out with Druwez and Brinan, the sons of his hearth. The children had also died. They had been stampeded by magaceros. Now the only child left at the Hearth was Tusie. Deegie had left the Camp not long after Ayla to start Aurochs Camp with her mate Branag and her brother Tarneg and his mate.   
  
It spoke volumes for Tulie's strength that she had not broken under the grief, but the tall and massive headwoman had stayed strong. She had even recently been appointed as one of the leaders of the Council of Sisters - a great honor indeed.   
  
Latie wondered at the changes this Mamutoi Camp had experienced. Not much had changed within the Mamutoi as a whole, after all. Maybe there was a slight difference in the treatment of and attitude towards the Clan - Latie never thought of them as flatheads anymore - but otherwise, the Mamutoi were the same as ever. They were mostly outgoing, confident, people; they gathered every summer for a Summer Meeting, to meet with friends and hunt mammoth; nothing had changed.  
  
Latie kicked a rock with a booted foot. Nothing ever changes here! she thought angrily. We need a change of pace, or else I will die of boredom! Restlessly, she returned to the earthlodge, and to the horse hearth.   
  
The horses were the joy of her life. The spring after Ayla left, Latie had convinced Talut to do a horse hunt. There had been three young foals - a filly and a colt. The filly was pure black, with a white star on her forehead - an inconvenient color for the steppes, but lovely. Latie had chosen this foal to train and ride. She had a hard time coming up with a name for the mare, but eventually decided on the name Star. It was a good name for a horse. Latie had also trained the other horse, but he wasn't a special friend like Star was. The stallion's name was Sprinter, and he was an almost golden horse, the color of yellow ochre. Star and Sprinter were mates, and good friends, from what Latie could tell.  
  
Latie felt a sense of breaking away, a longing to leave Lion Camp. Well, temporarily, at least, she thought. So she jumped on Star's back and raced across the green grass of early autumn.  
  
Mamut watched the girl leave. Well, she isn't a girl anymore, he corrected himself. Latie is a woman now, after fifteen years. She has been for a while. Usually, at her age, she should be starting to show an interest in men, looking for a mate. Why isn't she? Latie is so restless all the time now; she finds all of her joy in time with the horse. Like Ayla used to, after Jondalar switched hearths.   
  
Mamut studied Latie. She was a truly beautiful woman, and she would have an easy time finding a mate, if she wished. She had dark blond hair, and it was thick and smooth. Her eyes were a clear gray, slightly silver, and she was tall and shapely, with long legs, not gawky, wide hips, a slender waist and abdomen, and full breasts. Her face was lovely, too - Her eyes were large and thoughtful, she had a small nose and a small mouth that could break into a very wide Talut-style grin when she was happy, which was not very often, anymore. Her attractive physical appearance was buttressed by her impressive status - she was born to the hearth of a headman, and obviously of his spirit, and her mother's brother was the Master Flint Worker of the Mamutoi. Besides that, Latie trained horses, and had significant skill as a Caller, as Mamut had recently discovered.   
  
Actually, as Mamut recalled, Reindeer Camp had asked for Latie this summer. A man had wanted to join with her. Tulie had told the camp that no, Latie was not ready to switch camps yet, and they would consider during the next Summer Meeting.   
  
As Mamut considered, it became more and more obvious that Latie needed to get away. But what could she do? Mamut grinned as an idea came upon him.  
  
"Talut!" he called out. "May I have a word with you?"  
  
Talut came over and sat on the floor with Mamut. "Greetings, old man," he said affectionately.   
  
"Greetings," said Mamut simply. He addressed the problem. "I noticed that Latie is restless."  
  
Talut sighed heavily. "Yes, she is! She's been like this since Ayla and Jondalar left, not interested in anything. I don't know what to do with her, sometimes. Her only happiness is in hunting and with her horses."  
  
Mamut suggested, "We have more than enough hides and furs and wares. Why don't we make a trading mission down to the Sharamudoi?"  
  
Talut nodded unconsciously. "It's a good idea. We can go down with Gulec and his mate, what's her name, Serenio? And their daughter. We can bring some people from our camp. It will be fun, and useful, and I'm sure Tulie will agree. That sounds good, Mamut! I'll go ask her right now." He stood up and walked away.  
  
The One who Serves the Mother nodded significantly. This would be a good occasion for all.  
  
~*~  
  
Talut stood in the front of the earthlodge, Speaking Staff in hand. "I have a proposition to make. I brought out the Speaking Staff if it is needed." He stamped the staff on the ground three times. "I think that those who wish should visit the Sharamudoi this fall. We'll stay until the snows are about to come, and return. Tulie, what do you think?"  
  
Tulie took the Speaking Staff. "I agree with Talut. Those who wish to have a change of pace should go."  
  
The camp was murmuring assent. Tulie passed the Staff to Talut. "Who from the Lion Hearth wish to go?"  
  
Latie shouted out, "I do!" Talut nodded in agreement. Nezzie nodded also. "I would love to go! Can Rugie stay with you, Tronie? Or you, Tulie?" When both women nodded, Nezzie asked, "What about you, Wymez?"  
  
The toolmaker shook his head firmly. "I will stay with the Camp." Nobody looked surprised.   
  
Danug added, "I will go to the Sharamudoi. I can not see Wendie this fall, anyway." He looked disappointed.   
  
Talut nodded again. "Mamut?"  
  
Mamut nodded as well. "My bones can survive this trip, I think, and I have not traveled in a long time. May I ride on a horse, Latie?"   
  
Soon all was decided. Fralie and Frebec decided to go, and left their children with Nezzie and Tulie, who was staying to manage the Camp. Altogether, there would be only seven people on the journey, but it was enough. The Lion Camp would leave in a few days.  
  
~*~  
  
Latie set off the next day. Riding at a gallop across the plains, she would meet with her family at a place only a day's walk from the Sharamudoi camp. The Sharamudoi had sent a boat up for the usual trading expedition, and the Lion Camp would travel back downriver in those boats.  
  
Latie thrilled at the idea of her solitary ride. It wasn't that far, galloping - maybe half a cycle of moons. She had fourteen days all to herself, with the horses. She was confident with her gathering ability, and she was good with a spear and her spear thrower, so she had no trouble surviving. The resourceful young woman thrived on the open plains.   
  
Only at night was Latie unhappy. The seventh night, as she sat, roasting a hare and mashing grains for Star and Sprinter, who had tagged along, she thought of her family, and of Ayla. She felt lonely. Star was good company, but she couldn't talk to Star, or at least, Star couldn't talk back. Star understood most of what Latie said, and she could sense Latie's moods, but, well, Latie was a person and Star was a horse.   
  
That night, when she slept, Latie dreamed.  
  
**She stepped up to the rock cliff. There were some grooves in the vertical climb, and Latie thought she could scale it - but she wasn't sure, and she wanted to be sure. Unsteadily, Latie began to climb, heavy knapsack on her back.  
She was almost there! Latie gripped her sweaty hand on the top of the cliff. Almost there...  
Then, suddenly, she slipped. She was hanging on by one hand, and Latie knew she would fall.  
"No!!!!!" she screamed as her fingers began to lose purchase. "Help me!"  
A young man appeared. He was heavily shadowed, but she could see he had dark blond hair, exactly the same shade as hers. Maybe he will help me, despite what happened, she thought desperately.  
The man reached down to her. "I'll help you..." he said, and grasped her hand. Latie kicked her feet against the wall, and he pulled her up.   
"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked. "I told you that you could."  
Latie opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it, thinking better of it. "Well, you're just saying that because you were born here and..."**  
  
The pouring rain jolted Latie awake. Well, I'm up now; I might as well get moving, she thought. But her dream bothered her. What was that cliff? Who was that man?  
  
~*~  
  
The rest of the Lion Camp's travelers, along with Gulec, Serenio, and their daughter Jondalie, rendezvoused with Latie slightly away from the Cave of the Sharamudoi. Latie was so excited she could barely sit still. Nezzie and Talut noticed.  
  
"Relax, my fidgety daughter!" Nezzie laughed. "We will arrive soon enough. We won't arrive sooner by you bouncing around the campsite! Do you want to meet Serenio?" she asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, please," Latie said, a little shyly.  
  
Serenio, it turned out, looked quite a bit like Latie. She had light brown hair and deep gray eyes that did not betray what the woman thought. She had an air around her, one of a woman that had felt much pain and could absorb that of others. She was also very tall, a little taller than Latie, perhaps. She seemed very reserved.  
  
On the other hand, her Mamutoi husband, Gulec, was short, stocky, and outgoing, a clear contrast to Serenio. Serenio's daughter was different again. She had big, impossibly vivid blue eyes, and she looked a lot like Jondalar. Yes, Latie decided, clearly the progeny of Jondalar's spirit.  
  
After some introductions, Latie left and went back to her horses. She rode fast, in a wide circle, around the group. She needed the activity. What would these people be like? All that Latie knew was that her life would once again be exciting.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:   
I hope that all readers enjoyed the first chapter of my story. All characters herein, besides Wendie, Jondalie, and Sylvie, belong to Jean Auel, the author of the Earth's Children series.   
Anyone with any comments, please email me at DonnaGZ@aol.com or review. Actually, just review anyway. Please. I don't write these stories not to get any feedback.   
Last of all, thanks to Arabella, who BETA-read this story. Thank you, all.  
  
  



	2. Children of Mudo

Earth's Children 2  
  
Latie helped Mamut mount Sprinter and then she set off toward the Sharamudoi camp at a fast trot. Serenio said that the group could arrive by midday, if they hurried, and Latie was anxious and restless. She wanted to get moving!  
  
Talut clearly noticed the Latie's desire to start traveling, so he walked up to her. "Latie, why are you so anxious? You've never been the nervous, fidgety type. Besides, the rest of the camp isn't ready; you're going to leave us behind. We're going to need Serenio to get the rest of the way there - she used to be Sharamudoi, once, before she mated with Gulec, you know."   
  
Latie smiled at Talut, and then she looked thoughtful. "I don't really know why I'm acting this way, Talut;" she said, "but I think it has something to do with a vision of the future I had."  
  
Talut merely looked at her, not asking what the vision was about, knowing that if she wanted to share the vision, she would. When she made no attempt to do so, he patted her shoulder and told her, "We're almost ready. We shall be leaving soon." With that, he turned away and walked back to the camp.   
  
Soon, Nezzie, Serenio, Gulec and Danug were ready. Talut addressed the group. "We are not far from the group, and Serenio tells me that we will be there by midday if we hurry. So, if you agree, Latie, we will put the haversacks on the horses' backs, and we will jog the rest of the way there. After sitting cramped in a boat for several days I can think of nothing better!" A huge grin spread across Talut's face.   
  
Latie, too, was anticipating the exercise. So she dismounted, patted Star on the head, and walked up to Nezzie. "Mother, would you like to ride on Star?"  
  
Nezzie nodded at her thoughtful daughter. "Yes, that way I won't slow down the pace," she said. Mamut, from the back of Sprinter, nodded.  
  
Soon the group was off.  
  
~*~   
  
Serenio shouted out "We're almost there!" Latie stopped, gasping for breath. Danug stopped next to her, far less breathless, and it would have been impossible to tell that Talut was running except for the sheen of sweat on his face. "That was fun!" he proclaimed. "We should do it again, sometime."  
  
Serenio pulled open some bushes, and Late noticed a dock made of planks from the trunks of trees. She saw a boat, by the dock, and her eyes opened wide. She had never seen such a boat! It appeared to be dug out of one tree, and she immediately saw the technological advance over the Mamutoi bowl boats, but the bowl boats had another, very practical use: They covered the smoke holes in the winter. Still, she couldn't wait to ride on a boat. She never had ridden in a boat before, even though the rest of the travelers had rode most of the way there.  
  
Then she noticed a young woman, about her age. She approached the group warily. Latie looked curiously at the girl: She was very slender and short, with light brown hair that framed her face and brown eyes. The girl heard the commotion behind her and turned. Her eyes lit up with recognition. She blinked and asked, "Oh, Serenio?! Is that you?"  
  
Serenio smiled back. "Oh, Sario! My, you've grown so much!" The two women hugged. Then Serenio smiled and turned. "This is Gulec, my mate - do you remember him?" When Sario nodded with an 'of course I do' look, Serenio continued. "This is Mamut, the First of the Ones who Serve the Mother among the Mamutoi."   
  
Mamut brought the horse up to Sario. "I am glad to meet you, Sario," he said formally.   
  
Sario gracefully put both hands up in front of her face. "Mamut, First among those who Serve, I greet you to the Sharamudoi Camp. I am Sario, Daughter of Coralio, born to the hearth of Carlono, leader of the Ramudoi."  
  
Mamut accepted her hands and made further introductions. "Sario of the Ramudoi half of the Sharamudoi, I introduce to you Talut, Headman of the Lion Camp, Nezzie, his mate, sister to Wymez, Master Toolmaker of the Mamutoi, and her two eldest children, Danug and Latie."  
  
Latie accepted the young woman's hands and asked her, "How is it that you feel no worry while near the horses, Sario?"  
  
Sario answered in perfect Mamutoi. "About two years ago, Ayla and Jondalar came here; all of you knew them, I think?" When she was met with smiles and nods, Sario continued. "They were riding on the backs of horses, and they had with them a young wolf. I even rode on the mare once; it was wonderful! But now I have no fear of horses, and I have dreamed of riding on a horse's back again."  
  
Latie nodded. "I am the one who trained the horses, and I can assure you that there will be ample time for you to ride while we are here. This is Star," she patted the black mare's head, "and this is Sprinter. They are mates, and Star is pregnant, although she has a long time to wait." Latie's face showed her delight at the thought of more foals.   
  
Sario grinned, and then offered her hands again. "You are welcome here, Latie of the Mamutoi," she said.  
  
The offering of hands twice puzzled Latie, until she realized what it meant. To Latie, it meant that she and Sario could potentially be good friends. She grinned widely at Sario, and Sario said, "Come; let's go back to camp."  
  
In a small lodge, two men were having a discussion. Sario stepped in. Both men smiled at her, but one of the men's smiles was particularly warm. Her father, Latie decided.   
  
Introductions were made. The two older men were Dolando, leader of the Shamudoi, and Carlono, leader of the Ramudoi. Roshario, Dolando's mate, was also in the room, and all were introduced. Latie whispered to Sario, while the adults were making conversation, "Where is your mother?"  
  
Sario looked sad. "She has returned to The Great Mother Mudo," she whispered back.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Latie whispered, abashed.   
  
"Don't worry. I barely knew her at all."   
  
Latie nodded and then Sario started to explain an aspect of the Sharamudoi culture that Latie had completely missed. "Every Shamudoi couple is cross-mated with a Ramudoi couple. It's tradition. Dolando and Roshario are cross-mates with Carlono, and with my mother." A fleeting look of pain crossed her face, and Latie added something to her information about Sario - she didn't really like expressing her feelings openly, like the Mamutoi did.   
  
Serenio approached the two young women. "Sario," she asked timidly, "Do you know where Darvo is?"  
  
"Of course!" said Sario, and she scrambled to the feet. "Latie, will you come with me to get him?"   
  
Latie shrugged. So Sario walked out to a path and began explaining. "Darvo is Serenio's son, from her first mate. He is sixteen, I think; one year older than I am."  
  
"Me too!" Latie interrupted.  
  
"After Serenio left, he was adopted to the hearth of Dolando and Roshario. So he is my brother."  
  
Latie didn't really understand that, but she nodded anyway. Sario motioned with her hand. "Look! There he is, picking blackberries. He does that for Rosh, often; he's a good son to her." Sario cupped her hands over her mouth. "Darvalo! Over here," she called.  
  
"I thought his name was Darvo?" Latie asked.   
  
"Oh, that's just a nickname. He used it when he was younger, and his parents still use it... and Serenio."  
  
Latie interpreted the pause to mean that Sario didn't really consider Serenio Darvalo's mother, after she left him. She resolved to ask Sario later.   
  
Darvalo came up the path to them. "You don't need to shout, Sario," he said, smiling. "I can hear you just fine. Will you introduce me to your friend?"  
  
Sario nodded and her manner became more formal. "Darvalo of the Sharamudoi, Son to Roshario, mate of Dolando, leader of the Shamudoi; kin to Carlono, leader of the Ramudoi, This young woman is Latie, Daughter of Nezzie, Sister to Wymez, master Flint Knapper of the Mamutoi; Born to the Hearth of Talut, Headman of the Mamutoi."  
  
"I greet you, Latie," he said, dispensing with the formality.  
  
"Thank you," she said, accepting his hands.   
  
Darvalo turned back to Sario. "Why did you call me?"  
  
"Do you think the Mamutoi came alone? Your mot... Serenio is with them. She wants to see you."  
  
Darvalo looked slightly angry, and then nodded. "Well. I will see her, I suppose," he said, and started to jog to the lodge.  
  
Latie and Sario looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
A young woman approached them on the path. She had vibrant red hair and bright green eyes. "Hello, Sario," she said.  
  
Sario, a bit stiffly, said, "Rakario, this is Latie of the Sharamudoi."  
  
"In the Name of the Mother, I greet you, Latie of the Sharamudoi," said the woman. She smiled, and Latie noticed that Rakario was extraordinarily beautiful.   
  
Rakario spoke. "Are you the one who trains the horses? They're beautiful! Especially the black mare. I love horses - I rode on the yellow mare when Ayla and Jondalar were here. Will you let me ride on them?"  
  
"Latie will let whomever she wants to ride ride on Star and Sprinter," Sario said coldly.  
  
"Oh. Well, Latie, I'm going to go extend an invitation for you to stay in my lodge. It'll be great fun - we can be good friends," Rakario said energetically.  
  
"Latie will probably stay at one of the leader's hearths," Sario said, and Latie thought that she detected a bit of gloating in Sario's voice. It was as though Sario was implying 'I'm the daughter of the mate of a leader and you aren't!'  
  
Rakario finally took the hint that Sario didn't want her there. "Well, I'll go and ask anyway." She ran off at a fast sprint, only to stop again when she caught up with Darvalo to walk next to him.  
  
"She is in love with Darvalo," Sario said bitterly. "She thinks that we don't know. As if it isn't obvious."  
  
Latie nodded, watching Rakario try to start up a conversation with him. "Will they be mated?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know - from what he has told me, he thinks that she's lovely, but I don't think he feels anything for her. He has a hard time - trusting women, that is."  
  
Latie could see how that was, with his mother leaving them. But before she had a chance to say anything, a young man walked up to them. "Hello, Sario, Latie," he said.   
  
"How do you know my name?" Latie asked.   
  
"I just came from the lodge, and they wanted me to bring you for an afternoon meal. I am Parlano," he said.  
  
The two women and man continue walking back. Latie studied Parlano unobtrusively. He was probably one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, with dark brown hair and golden eyes. He was about her height, too.   
  
Latie wanted to ask Sario if she had a mate or an intended man, but she refrained from saying anything in front of Parlano. So the three walked in silence.   
  
When they arrived at the lodge, Latie heard shouting. It sounded like Darvalo and Serenio.  
  
"I'm sorry, Darvalo. I just couldn't stay. Is that what you wanted for you mother? For me to forever relive the three men who left me behind, two for the spirit world? Darvo, I love you, my son, and I wanted you to come with me, but..."  
  
"No, Serenio," said Darvalo, his voice cold with anger. "Don't ever call me that. You are not my mother. Roshario is."  
  
"Darvo, she may be your mother, but you will always be my son," said Serenio.   
  
Darvalo stalked out of the lodge, nearly running into Latie and Sario. He glanced at them, and Latie could see the hurt in his eyes. Then he sprinted away.  
  
Latie's eyes followed him. Then she turned and walked into the lodge.   
  
"Latie! There you are." Danug came running over. "I was getting so bored, with the discussion of the Hearths that we are to live in."  
  
"Latie! Danug! Sario! Parlano! Please come over here," Dolando called. Then he addressed the group. "Parlano, you may return to your Hearth. Latie, you will be staying at Carlono's Hearth, with Sario. Danug, you will stay there too, and please bring Darvo with you. He could do with the companionship." He smiled at them. "I already see that you will be friends. In any case, Nezzie and Talut will be staying with Roshario and I, and Mamut will stay with our Shamud."  
  
Carlono stood up. "Latie, Danug, please get your bags and come to my lodge," he said.  
  
Sario understood the implied request and turned and left the lodge. She sprinted down another path to the waterfront, to the huge cliff that led to the docks. Darvalo was standing there, at the top of the cliff. Sario spoke to him, softly.  
  
"Darvalo, you need to come back. Dolando wants you to stay with Latie and Danug and me, so you'll be staying in my lodge. But first, you'd better wash your face," she said. Sario had seen only his back, but she was sure that his face was streaked with tears.  
  
He turned. "How can I go back, Sario? Serenio and I...there is just too much tension. I can't go there."   
  
"She won't be staying near you. She'll be staying at the Hearth of Kelanio, Parlono's mother," she said softly.  
  
Darvalo suddenly ran to her and hugged his sister. "Oh, Sario," he sobbed.  
  
Sario understood. Darvalo had never been very open about his feeling, and she knew that he needed human comfort. She patted him on the back awkwardly.   
  
But Darvalo, when he recovered, felt the impropriety of the moment. "I'm sorry, Sario," he said, releasing her, "I think... I think I just needed a shoulder to cry on." He started to walk away, but then he turned back. "Sario, you don't...do you still love me? At least, not..." he trailed off.  
  
Sario gulped. It was a difficult question. "Darvalo, I have never been able to accept the idea that you are my brother. I have always felt..." she stopped. "But no, I don't love you, not anymore. "Do you expect me to wait around forever? I know that you will never love me, and even though I still care about you, I...no. I don't love you."  
  
Darvalo smiled at her warmly. "That's better, I think. Now we can be closer, in terms of a brother-sister relationship. And thank you for understanding, Sario," he whispered softly. "You're the only one who does." With that, he turned back to camp.   
  
Sario wiped a tear from her cheek. No, she didn't love him, not anymore, but she felt as though she had been offered something as valuable as his love - his friendship.  
  
Smiling, Sario returned to the lodge.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note:   
Thank you, all who read this story, and ESPECIALLY those who reviewed it. I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews, but I'll continue writing anyway.  
I have yet to receive any suggestions as to the identity of the mystery man in Latie's dream. Remember, he can be someone she hasn't met yet! Please send in all ideas, and any ideas for Latie's fate...and the fate of any of the other main characters.   
Lastly, thanks to my WONDEFUL BETA-reader **grins at Arabella** for her help.  
  
  



	3. Children of Nezzie

"I'm back. Carlono, how exactly does this hearth system working again? I'm sort of confused." Sario asked as she ducked into the lodge.  
  
Carlono noticed the tears on Sario's face but decided not to comment. "Latie, Danug, and Darvo are staying here."  
  
"Darvo...why's he staying here?" she asked, trying not to let her voice show her nervousness.  
  
"Nezzie and Talut will be staying with Dolando and Roshario, so we decided to move Darvo here. He'll have more fun here, with more people his age."  
  
"Yes...yes, you're right," Sario said. "Where's Latie?"  
  
"She's down by the riverbed, picking strawberries with her brother. I overheard her say that she adores strawberries and I think she wanted to get away for a little while. She hasn't met so many new people since she went to her first Summer Gathering, and I think she's feeling a little overwhelmed," Carlono answered. "Why don't you give Latie and Danug some time, and then they'll return on their own. In the meantime, will you cut this hide into strips for me?"  
  
Sario sighed. "Fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"Latie, what's been troubling you?"  
  
Latie struggled to answer Danug's difficult question. "I don't really know. I just feel so...uneasy about staying with the Sharamudoi. I don't really know why."  
  
Danug nodded. He, alone in the Camp, besides Mamut, knew that Latie sometimes got visions of the future. Sometimes the visions were clear, like a daydream; sometimes they were just a general feeling, like the foreboding Latie was experiencing now. So he asked her, "Is this feeling you have...malicious? Is something bad going to happen to us?"  
  
"I don't know, Danug!" Latie tried to cope with her frustration. She stopped picking strawberries and sat down on a fallen log. "I don't think the feeling is bad, though. All I know is that some important event will happen, here, in this place," she shivered with an otherworldly chill, "something that will change my life."   
  
Danug sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulders, accepting the comfort he offered.   
  
~*~  
  
A little while later, Latie and Danug returned to Carlono's Lodge. As the two siblings walked in, Latie saw Sario shoot her a questioning glance. She shrugged, imperceptibly, and yawned. "I'm so tired - it's been a long day. Is it permissible for me to sleep now, Carlono?"  
  
He laughed, a deep throaty chuckle. "Latie, sleep whenever you choose. Sario, perhaps you had better try to rest also."  
  
"Carlono! Why are you trying to get me to sleep all the time, like a child, when I'm not the least bit," she yawned, "not the least bit tired?" Then she sighed defeat and crawled into her own furs. A pile of furs had been set up for Latie next to her.   
  
Latie yawned again, and then she slept.   
  
~*~  
  
**Latie was walking on a path towards the strawberry bush, to get the last ripe strawberries before fall came. A leaf fell nearby; the Mamutoi should be leaving soon.   
Latie shuddered at the thought of leaving. She was so confused; she didn't want to leave before she was sure of the truth.  
Then she saw him, blanketed by the shadows of a willow tree's branches. The man in the shadows turned and saw her. He opened his arms, and though she could not see his face, she knew he smiled. He spoke out, "Come to me, my love. Why are you standing, from a distance, when you belong here, in my arms?"  
She ran forward, happily, but reticent, and suddenly with a great passion he enfolded her in his arms and kissed her soundly. At the familiar, wondrous feel of his lips on hers she felt so in love, so happy, she didn't know how to separate from him.  
He pulled back. "What is wrong, Latie? You seem...distant. What troubles you?"  
She smiled warmly at him. "Oh, don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. Well, perhaps you have..."  
"What is that? Tell me and I will correct it."  
"You were wonderful, kind and caring. You were...you. That was very underhanded of you. Now I love you so much, I can't bear to think..."  
"Think what?" His voice was filled with shock.  
She took a deep breath. "Talut wants to leave the day after tomorrow."   
He gasped in horror. She turned away. "It's not only that, though. I once was told..." She gulped. "Ayla once told me that she thinks that a child comes from a man's essence, when he shares Pleasures with a woman. I, I... I think that the mother has blessed me."  
His eyes had surely lit up with happiness, as they often did. "How wonderful for you, Latie!" But then he broke off. "If you're right...about Ayla, I mean...then that means..."  
"That it will be your child too. I can't go on without you!" She wept. "How can I ever leave you, my only love?"**  
  
Latie awoke, covered with sweat. She was sure that she had tossed and turned and perhaps even spoken in her sleep. She was worried what Sario and Carlono thought of her.  
  
More, however, she wondered at the dream. Who was that mystery man, whom she loved so much? She could feel the love between them, even in the dream. How could she ever find her perfect match?  
  
~*~  
  
Sario awoke to the sound of Latie gasping for breath. Latie was probably having a nightmare, but she was worried, so she reached over to the place where Latie was lying. "Latie...are you sick?" she asked.  
  
Latie took a deep breath. "No. No, I'm fine...I just had a dream."  
  
Sario sat up. "What sort of dream? Or would you prefer not to talk about it?"  
  
Latie considered. Sario was a nice person, and she was sure that Sario could become a good friend. So she said, "No, I would like to talk to someone about my dream, but maybe we should go outside - we don't want to wake up my brother, or yours."  
  
Sario nodded and she walked outside. Latie followed.  
  
The moon was full, and it shone with pure white light. It seemed to be surrounded by a hazy mist. Latie gazed at it, and then she said, softly, "There is an old Mamutoi legend that the Moon is the resting place of Mut, the Great Earth Mother," she whispered.  
  
Sario nodded, and said, "The Sharamudoi say that Mudo watches Her children from the moon."  
  
Latie waited, and then began to tell Sario about her dream. "Sario, I...sometimes I get visions. They might be hallucinations, but Mamut thinks that I can see the future."  
  
Sario tried not to show any surprise. Instead, she said in a quietly controlled voice, "Did something happen to you when you were younger? Some sort of trauma?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, but...I still get visions. Sometimes the visions come as feelings, and I'll feel a flash of foreboding, or I'll get a strange vision during the day, but most often the visions come as dreams.  
  
"The dream I had last night was...well, it certainly wasn't a bad dream. It seemed a bit irrelevant, as a matter of fact. I was talking to someone - a Sharamudoi man, I think, and I know...I know that I loved him. I think it was the day before the Mamutoi were going to leave, and I was talking to him, telling him that I loved him, and that I thought I had been Blessed by the Mother."  
  
Sario nodded. These types of dreams were unusual and uncommon but not unique to Latie - the old Shamud had had them, and several other people she knew had had a prophetic dream in their lifetime, if only one. Latie's revelation that she thought she would find someone to love here was surprising. So she said, quietly, "When Ayla was here she told Tholie that she thought babies came from sharing Pleasures with a man, at a certain time."  
  
"Yes, she told Ranec that, also."  
  
Sario didn't elaborate, but she said, quietly, "There will be a Mother festival tomorrow evening."  
  
Latie nodded, not surprised. "It is a Mamutoi custom also to have festivals when visitors come. But I doubt that I will share the Mother's Gift with anyone. I have not, since..."  
  
"First Rites?" asked Sario gently.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I only have once, since, and it was at a Mother Festival."  
  
Latie looked at Sario with surprise. She was a fun person, and surely she could have, if she had wanted. But when she saw tears in Sario's eyes she decided not to elaborate. Instead she stood up. "Come; we should go back to sleep."  
  
Sario followed.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Darvalo awoke, feeling slightly uneasy. He tried to remember the events of the day before, and then he realized why he felt so guilty.  
  
It hadn't been right to be angry with Serenio, he knew. He was just filled with an irrational anger that she had left him behind to mate Gulec. It was strange, though. He had never been very angry with her before yesterday. He had just had fond memories of her, and hoped to see her again. Then, when he saw her, the woman who was his mother...  
  
Perhaps what had made him angry was the fact that she was so...so happy. She had never smiled or laughed so much with the Sharamudoi. But now, with Gulec, and Jondalie, she was so happy. He could tell that she was happier than she had been with him.   
  
Darvalo didn't begrudge Serenio happiness, really. It just seemed a little unfair. But now, after a good night's sleep to brood over his thoughts, he decided that it was time to speak to her.  
  
He yawned and stretched, then stood up. Danug was sleeping soundly, and snoring. Sario and Latie were also asleep, turned toward each other. Latie was smiling a little in her sleep, and she murmured something under her breath. A lock of light golden hair had fallen across her face, and he fought an insane urge to brush it back. Sario was sleeping also, but she looked less peaceful, a little troubled. He wondered why.  
  
He stepped out of the lodge and walked over to Dolando's hearth. Taking a deep breath, he pulled aside the hide door.  
  
Serenio was sitting on her furs, and he could tell from one glance that she hadn't slept all night. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her cheeks were red, and she looked as though she had been crying. When he walked in, she looked up at him, her glance hopeful.  
  
Darvalo sat down next to her. "Serenio, I'm so sorry for what I said yesterday. I was being...irrational. I'm glad..." he took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm glad that you are so happy with Gulec, and Jondalie, and the Mamutoi. I apologize," he said formally.  
  
Serenio smiled at him and hugged him closely. "My son," she wept. "There I nothing for me to forgive. I understand that you were hurt. But I'm proud of you, for overcoming your anger, and I see that Roshario and Dolando have taken good care of you, in the past four years."  
  
"Yes. She has been a good mother to me." He turned away. "Serenio - I don't think - well, I don't know. I suppose I'm the only Sharamudoi to have two mothers." He was grinning.  
  
"Does that mean...are you accepting me as your mother, Darvo?" she asked, and she seemed nervous.  
  
"Yes. You are my mother, and I know...now I know that I can't change that."  
  
She held him closely. He sat there, in her tight embrace, but a few minutes later, she dozed off.   
  
Darvalo laid her tenderly down on her furs and walked outside. He felt much happier now than he had since his mother left. He felt almost lightheaded. He had thought he would never be this happy again, but now he felt comfortable, with his true mother, his new family, with his people, the Sharamudoi, and with the Lion Hearth. He was glad they had come, and not only because they brought his mother, but because they had brought with them...  
  
"That was well handled, Darvalo. You are a surprisingly understanding man." Came a sultry voice from his side.  
  
Darvalo whirled around. Rakario was leaning against a tree, looking very casual. She smiled at him, slowly, and walked toward him.   
  
Darvalo had mixed feelings about Rakario. She was a beautiful woman, with her bright eyes and shining hair, and she could have almost any man she wanted. It seemed, though, that she was interested in him, and only the Mother knew why. He was flattered by her attention, and he returned it, but he knew that he could never love her. She was vain, and lazy, and she was willing to do anything to get her way, no matter how terrible. She was a reasonably good hunter, but she much preferred to spend time on other activities - weaving, cooking, and trying to improve her appearance. She was irritable and could be nasty, and she had started many fights. The First Cave would be better off without her.  
  
But no one said anything to her, or reprimanded her, even, unless she did something...untoward. Her older sister, Radonio, had once played a cruel trick on Jondalar, seducing him openly, trying to possess him in the middle of a festival while taking the woman he had been dancing with and having her taken away. There were certain similarities between the two sisters.  
  
Theoretically, he should have had no interest in Rakario whatsoever. But he couldn't help it, sometimes. Her beauty was such that he didn't want to deny her anything, and he knew that if she outwardly asked him to mate with her, he might have to say yes. Luckily, she was too proud to ask - she would wait to be asked by him instead.  
  
Rakario smiled at him again. "Darvalo, there is going to be a Mother festival tomorrow evening."  
  
"Yes, I know. Roshario told me." He wondered why she was reminding him - of course he knew! He was the adopted son of the leader's mate.   
  
"I thought you would know."  
  
He just shook his head, bemused. She continued, flawlessly, "I just thought that you should be reminded of what Mother festivals are all about. Darvalo, you are a good person, but you are a man. I would have expected you to share Pleasures with more women than you do."  
  
"Women don't seem to want me," he said bitterly.   
  
"It isn't because you aren't handsome - you are handsome, though. It's because you seem so closed off. You seem not to want to share your feelings with any woman. I understand that your mother hurt you, and made you not want to trust any woman, afraid of their nature," she paused, "But now that you have reconciled, I thought that you might reconsider." She turned and jogged away.  
  
He admired her form as she jogged, but then he shook himself. Rakario was being very suggestive, too suggestive for his taste, but she did have a point. Darvalo was sixteen, and by his age many men had mates. There were only a handful of unmated men his age in the Cave - Parlano, for instance. And a few others, but most of the others were Promised, and would be mated at the Summer Meeting.  
  
Darvalo shrugged, and thought. Rakario would mate him, if so he chose. And he knew that Sario would, if he wished: she had loved him, and he knew that love never really faded completely. It would raise some issues if he wanted to mate her, but it was definitely possible.  
  
But he wanted more than just a woman to be friends with, to be close to. He wanted love. Darvalo understood now that Jondalar had left Serenio to find love, despite what he thought, and Darvalo knew that Jondalar loved Ayla more than life itself.   
  
But Sario was a good woman, and Rakario was infinitely attractive. Why couldn't he fall in love?  
  
~*~  
  
Roshario stepped into Carlono's hearth. "Wake up! We're going hunting for chamois today, and it should be started early. It's a long hike, to get to the mountain," she said.  
  
Latie had been yawning and stretching, but now she sat straight up and said, "Hunting! I can't wait! Just let me get dressed, and I'll come. And I have the horses - the journey won't be so long, with them. Who's coming?"  
  
"Dolando and I, along with Talut and Nezzie, and I think Rakario wants to come also. Darvalo will probably want to join - he loves hunting."  
  
"Danug will want to join us also, if he wakes up."  
  
"I'm awake, Danug said, sleepily. "Just tired. Anyway, I'll wake up soon."  
  
Roshario handed Latie and Danug each a cup of tea. The tea was very good, and it helped her feel more alert. Then Roshario turned to Sario. "Do you want to come, too, Sario?"  
  
"No, hunting's not my style," said Sario, grinning. She laughed. "Tomorrow, during the fishing demonstration, I'll come."  
  
Roshario smiled and said, "We leave soon. Try to get ready." Then she turned and left.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up. I hope you enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW.  
Thanks to Serafina, my BETA-reader, if she ever calls me back :)  



End file.
